The Stupid Mission
by Emma Raye
Summary: Neji is forced on a ghost-hunting mission with Karin and Suigetsu. It's goes about as well as you think it would.


I've been on a Neji kick, so feel free to enjoy these completely unrelated drabbles about him.

This drabble in particular is based on a mystery box challenge from the naruto fic group I'm in. I took Suigetsu, Neji, and Tobirama put them in the Allied Shinobi Headquarters and on a monster (ghost) hunt. It was fun.

* * *

The concept of allying the shinobi nations was to ally the nations. It was not supposed to ally them with a rag tag group of used to be criminals, who may or may not still run human experiments. Yet, apparently no one informed the Kages of this as Neji was sent on a mission with Suigetsu and Karin. Two of the more insufferable creatures he ever had the displeasure of crossing paths with – and he spent time with Sasuke regularly.

But at least Sasuke was quiet. These two never _shut up._ The girl was currently screeching about how Suigetsu's jutsu was ridiculous and annoying. Of course, Suigetsu couldn't be bothered to just huff and keep his mouth shut – oh no – he had to sling insults right back about how people had to bite her for her to be useful and was calling her _kinky_ of all things.

"It will be hard to detect any ghost activity over your bantering."

But Karin was now practically wailing and throwing punches at Suigetsu over the kinky comment. He was cackling and dodging, until he was backed against a wall. Naturally, he dissolved into a puddle, which she was now stomping on.

Dying and becoming a ghost himself was sounding like a better option than completing this mission.

"We are going to _fail_ this mission if you two don't shut up." Neji raised his voice a little more this time, but it was useless.

Karin was still kicking the puddle – didn't that actually hurt, Suigetsu? – demanding he reform so that she could properly end him.

Neji pinched his nose and leaned against the wall. He could leave them, he supposed. But the stupid will of fire and caring for your comrades ran so deep in his veins that if anything happened to them… No. He couldn't.

"Just kill me now," he sighed, crossing his arms.

"Unfortunately, I do not possess that amount of spiritual strength."

That was not Karin or Suigetsu. The voice was too level and it was from his left, and he was looking directly ahead at the two of them.

He didn't turn, he couldn't. But a chill ran up his spine as the air began to dampen and chill. He knew there was a reasonable chance he would encounter a ghost on a ghost hunting mission, but to actually meet one was… unsettling at best.

"Who are you?" Neji's voice was barely a whisper.

"You could turn and find out."

Neji closed his eyes, he had to do it. He was jonin for heaven sakes, he could face a ghost. He took a quick breath and turned. Two distinct red eyes met his, but they weren't black like an edo tensei. No, they were just like a person's, except he was just transparent enough to appear different from the rest of the area.

"Lord Second?"

"Ah."

Neji wasn't sure whether to bow, attempt to seal him, or run. Running would be ridiculous, he knew this was a ghost hunting mission. But the idea of actually encountering a ghost on the ghost hunting mission, had really never occurred to him. He figured he would encounter either an edo tensei or find out it was never a ghost at all. Because those things made sense. A real ghost, of the second hokage no less, was _absurd_.

Neji slipped a finger into his pocket and drew out a seal, making sure to keep it hidden along his right side.

"I invented that seal, boy. It doesn't work on spirits."

"Oh."

Neji had never felt so dumb in his life. Oh? All he could say when faced with the second hokage was oh?

"Who are they? They have no headbands."

Tobirama had motioned to the shinobi in front of him. Suigetsu had materialized and was whispering something in Karin's ear and she squinted angrily into the distance. Neji paused for a moment because who were they? They weren't Konoha shinobi and he couldn't describe exactly how they were related to village through a traitor to Tobirama.

"Allies," Neji decided.

Some allies, they hadn't even looked his direction. He could have died by now if he was lesser individual.

"Ah. You're not going to be able to seal a ghost. I suggest you find a better solution. Until we meet again." With a small nod, the second Hokage dissolved into the wall he had been leaning against.

Neji struggled to keep his mouth from dropping.

"Oi, weird eyes!"

Neji turned his attention to the idiot in front of him.

"My eyes are not – "

"Why do you look like that?" Karin spoke up this time.

"Look like what?"

"Like you've seen a ghost."

Neji's lips pressed into a firm line and began walking how the hallway.

"Because he's a pansy who's scared of his own shadow," Suigetsu jeered.

Neji attempted to ignore Karin and Suigetsu's cackling and he continued several paces ahead of them.

This entire mission was stupid.


End file.
